Blondes Have to Stick Together
by H.P.Scarlett
Summary: Luna's always been a little different but when she gets a premonition she and Draco Malfoy will become friends she wonders if maybe she is Loony after all. She takes the risk and comforts him, and returns the favor. But can they have something more than friendship? Fluffy one-shot.


Blondes Have to Stick Toghether

A/N: This is not my usual pairing, and not that I don't love Hermione, but with the flurry of updates on all her stories I've done this week I needed to write something different.

Luna had been called crazy many time, but she had never really thought to apply the world to herself until now. People simply just didn't understand how she saw the world. Not simply in a perspective sense,she also had two magical abilities that were uncommon. She could see through most natural concealment spells, she always had been able to. She could see the nargles most people missed hidden by their magic as they hid in mistletoe and other various locations, that gift she was sure would help her find many species of magical creature once she graduated from Hogwarts. The other was she had an innate gift for Profe you, it didn't usually over take her like it did professor their professor, no she usually saw it as images floating around people. She didn't always know what they meant but experience had taught her to guess. Her vagueness was mostly looking at and paying attention to thing those around her had no awareness of. When she saw clasped hands above Harry and Hermione's heads, she knew that despite the initial brusque treatment of the latter towards her they would become her friends. Ginny, Neville, and Ron all had the symbol too.

Now she was staring at the back of Draco Malfoy, questioning her own sanity, as she saw the same symbol appear above his head along with that of a dark mark and the bruised face of a woman she recognized as his mother.

She heard a sob escape him as he leant against the side of the corridor, and that made her decision. She stepped forward resting a comforting had on his back.

"I'm sorry about your mother," she murmured.

Draco whirled around grabbing her wrist and thrusting her against the wall. He pinned her there with his full weight, body pressed tightly against hers. Her breath caught in her throat not with fear, she knew he wouldn't hurt her, but with his sudden unexpected proximity.

"How do you know about my mother? Did you use legilimency on me?" He demanded frowning, "With what uncle Sev taught me you shouldn't be able too."

Luna blinked at him slowly looking concerned instead of scared as he anticipated.

"Oh that I just do, I can do things like that," she had learned long ago not to try to explain her gifts to people they just dismissed them as nonsense except for her father.

"How?" He growled taking his wand out with his free hand and pushing it to her throat.

"That's uncomfortable stop please, I know you aren't going to use it," she sighed when he ignored her, "I can see from your posture you are in pain but you haven't cried from that since third year. I don't think whatever made you stop was pleasant."

Draco flinched at her words but continued to listen to her, silently eyes full of fear and anger.

"I see images, around people, one of yours is your mother with a bruised face. It doesn't necessarily mean she's bruised but someone hurt her. You did something bad because of that and now you're in constant pain. I know what it's like to be in pain alone. Let me help you."

As he opened his mouth to respond she held up her hand.

"You are about to say you can't tell me and it's none of my business. Don't tell me just let me comfort you," she informed him.

"Why would you want to?"

"Let's just say we blonde's have to stick together," she said smiling at him.

He released her eyeing her for a moment, then he nodded his assent. Luna pulled him into her arms. He stiffened and then relaxed beginning to sob again as if his heart were broken. She rubbed his back and softly told him about all the creatures she had seen which no one else believed in. After he was done Luna released him and skipped off smiling before he could get defensive, or threaten her if she dared to tell anyone.

She knew this was the beginning of something, she liked beginnings. Beginnings meant change and usually even if it hurt sometimes change was good.

The snatcher through her in the dungeons with a dirty weak Ollivander, she comforted him as she fought to keep both of their spirits up. Luckily for her spirits both house elves and the elusive zelfae visited the dungeon. She watched the sparks of the tiny yet to be documented creatures dance over her bed. Unlike some other creatures they were attracted by her radish earrings and over the next few days she happily let them eat her earrings.

Then she saw Draco for the first time, he came with another death eater to bring just enough food and water to keep them alive.

She saw him two more times before he spoke to her or gave any sign of recognition.

The fourth time he returned he was alone, glancing around he produced from inside his robe additional food and water as well as a blanket. Then he knelt beside checking her quietly for wounds. Ollivander was asleep.

"Are you okay Luna," me murmured gently as his hands efficiently checked her for physical injury.

"Well, I don't care to be confined but I did get to see some Zelfae down here. I don't know if they'll return now that the radishes are gone though. You must have mulberry bushes they like to nest in them," she informed him.

A slow smile spread over his face, "I'm glad you haven't changed," he whispered glancing at Ollivander, "I can't stay long. I can't risk someone coming or him waking up. They might torture the information of my visit out of him. I'm sorry Luna I can't free you, if it were just my life at risk I would but…"

Luna saw the chains above his head, "I know your mother."

"Not just that, we have to be here in case they catch Potter we may be able to get him out and he's our only hope of escape. He has to defeat the dark lord."

He squeezed her hand briefly before he left, leaving a knife in her grip.

She didn't speak to him again until he was tossed onto the dungeon floor by two burly death eaters. He was only half conscious. Long bloody furrows marred his back and they were still dripping fresh blood.

Luna helped him onto her bed, cringing at the hiss of pain the movement drew from him. She used wandless magic as been she could to heal the cuts, but she wasn't very skilled with it and the cuts were oddly resistant. Luna stroked his hair gently and quietly told him of what she planned to do after Hogwarts, once this war was over and Harry's side had won. Neither of them wanted to think about the future if that didn't happen.

"Father disappointed him, so the dark lord had Fenrir maul me with his claws until I passed out from the pain. He said it would be interesting to see if the claws had the same effect as the bite," Draco said quietly when she was done.

"They won't the activation agent if is in the saliva, like the slagyags petrification agent," Luna said absent mindedly imaging them both a million mile from here away from power crazed excused for wizards.

"What's slagyag?" He asked happy for the distraction.

"It's kind like a cross between a basilisk, flobberworm, and a chicken. They only live on Madagascar and are quite friendly. They will only attack other creatures to protect their young since they are herbivores."

"I can't even imagine what they would look like?"

"Maybe I'll bring you with me when I go and study them. When this is all over. What do you want to do when this over anyway?" She asked him.

He thought for a long moment, "If I'm not dead, or in azkaban and they let me complete my education and I am accepted to the training program. I would like to be a healer, I would happily spend my life trying to undo a fraction of the damage I have done in this stupid war."

"Does you back hurt?" She asked as she saw him try to conceal a wince.

"Yes," he answered flatly.

"Let me see if I can help you not think about it," Luna leaned forward lightly brushing her lips over his.

Just like the first time she comforted him he stiffened before relaxing into the kiss. Heat sizzled through her, but she kept the kiss languid and controlled. She didn't want to hurt him more or have him hurt himself in the answering ardor she sensed in him.

Luna did not see him again before her escape.

The next time Luna saw him was the battle of Hogwarts, she saw him back to back with his mother unexpectedly taking down Death Eaters from within their ranks. As he whirled looking for a new opponent their eyes met for a frozen moment.

Then he shot a curse in her direction, hitting the Death Eater who had come up behind her.

The Malfoy's sat awkwardly out of place in the great hall among the aftermath of the battle not really sure they belonged. Luna saw them and smile brightly through her tears of loss.

Luna hopped up onto the table where the family sat, "I'm glad to see you survived. Thank you for taking care of Slewyn I'm actually rather good at dueling, but I don't know if I would have got him in time," Luna said breezily to Draco choosing to focus on happiness for the friends who had survived. Those lost would move on from this war, she felt that none on her side would choose to be ghost so they would go onto to whatever was next.

Draco mustered a grin, "Well, we blondes have to stick together."

"I have to go the Weasley's now, but tonight will you come with me to the forest? I found a yangwig nest and you can only see them in moonlight."

His parents looked at her askance clearly wondering what this crazy girl was talking about but Draco nodded, "Of course Luna, it will be good to see you in the light of your name sake."

Later after Luna saw to her father's release from azkaban she led Draco into the woods and showed him the iridescent silver nest of the yangwig filled with a clutch of blue and gold mottled eggs. Then they left before the creature returned so as not to scare it away. They wandered down to one of the streams in the forest.

Luna smiled up at him as they watched the moonlight dance on the water, "Would you like to meet Dela?"

Draco smiled down at her in return, "And what is a Dela love?" He asked taking her hand.

She laugh a joyful sound like tinkling bells and Draco found himself laughing with her.

"Dela isn't a what she is a who, she is the naiad who lives in this stream."

"I've only ever hear of them, never seen one. Sure love."

Luna started to strip and Draco stared at her, "Luna what are you doing?"

"Taking off my clothes," Luna said as Draco should have known her answer.

"Yes I can see that but why?" He asked trying not to gape as her smooth pale skin was revealed.

"Well, she'll only talk to us if wade naked in the water. You should hurry up or I'm going to go into the water without you."

Draco blinked in surprise for a second before deciding to just go with it and stripped quickly.

Luna took his hand as they waded into the water, and began to hum absent minded lay while they waited.

Draco began to wonder if maybe this once Luna was wrong, or messing with him, just them the water around them surged. Flowing to make the shape of a beautiful, her skin, hair, and eyes all various shades of blue. Draco's eyes widened in awe.

"Hello moon child, delightful to see you again," the voice seemed to burble from the woman.

Luna smiled, "You as well river daughter, I have brought my Draco to meet you."

The woman turned to him, "Nice to meet you dragon, but I must say I have never seen one so small."

Draco blushed at her comment, "Draco like the constellation, my mother was a Black."

This comment drew a laugh from the naiad, which somehow sounded like the dancing of water over rocks in bright sunlight, "So you are related to the dog who played in my waters with the wolf and the stag?"

Draco sighed, "Unfortunately," but he wasn't truly serious. He had long since stopped hating his cousin Sirius for what aunt Bella had described as betraying their family, but he now saw as making the right choice even if he had been a right prick to uncle Sev.

The Dela smiled before glancing down stream, "I must go one of my sisters wishes to see me," then she flowed back into the water leaving Draco and Luna alone.

Draco turned to Luna, "So I'm yours am I?" He teased.

She smiled lopsidedly at him, "Yes I've decided I like you so I'm keeping you. All people who share mutual affection belong to each other because they share love, and that is a rare and precious gift not to be squandered. Besides we blondes have to stick together right?"

His answer was to step forward and pull her into his arms. Then he kissed her with all the ardor they had had to restrain while in the dungeon. Luna melded against him as their hands began to explore eachother's bodies. Luna gasped as Draco's grazed her nipple but before they could move any further a wave of water splashed over startling them apart.

"None of that in my stream," Dela scolded, "You can do that on the bank."

So they did.

A/N: So I'm not usually one for a fade to black but I felt like it and this one shot is just for me. I'm posting it hoping that some of you will like it too. If you feel disappointed by the ending let me know and I'll try to disclaim any fluffier one shots I do a bit better, because I definitely understand some times wanting to read one shots for the lemons.

3 Scarlett


End file.
